The Chronicles of Altiva Lockheart Outline
by Elemental Chaos Sisters
Summary: Just an outline, but soon the story will be publish to view.


*This is an outline of my sister's story as you can look below even though she haven't upload it yetXD. Also I wanted to upload this because I want to write a side-stories of her races. It is not completed according to some of her footnotes that I erased. So remember, Xue Xue did not write this, PyroMistress wrote this. Also I realized there are some grammatical errors in these paragraphs, I would fix them, but I am not as good as PyroMistress ( I have edited some sentences to my liking).

* * *

Race 1: Hurelan Race

The Hurelan race can read the language of life, or Orelian. They are the only writers of Orelian, which can change the nature of whatever it's written on. The Orelian book is called the Daewen. The Hurelans live in the Auroran city: The Auroran city is solitary, and is hidden by the Orelian wall. The only way in is if you're either of Hurelan blood, or if an outsider is traveling with a Hurelan. Hurelans are humanoids, their skin is dark, and their bodies are slim; they have ghostly grey eyes that are considered beautiful (it's rumored that Hurelans can look into your soul) They are an intuitive race with great perception of people, and their gift of writing allows them to write poetry, as well as make personal changes to the living. Hurelan writers can make changes to Orelia through the book of Daewen, which lies protected in the center of the Auroran city. Each Hurelan is connected to the book of Daewen, but there is only one bloodline: the Aeryn bloodline, that can use the true power of any item infused with energy from the book of Daewen. There is another gift that the Hurelans have as well: they can infuse items with the book of Daewen's energy, but only those from the royal Aeryn bloodline can use the infused items. The Language of Life has never been used to destroy, and there is only one member of the Aeryn bloodline left: Prince Uriel Aeryn. Prince Uriel has a secret love: Igraine Nayoma, and she is of Eletian blood. Hurelans and Eletians rarely mix blood, and although it's not banned, mixing blood is not popularly done.

* * *

Race 2: Eletians

The Eletians are a psychic race that can foretell the future, are telekinetic, telepathic, and have a talent for drawing symbols. The Eletians have been known to manipulate people, because of their power to read minds, but they are in general considered good. No one knows the origins of the symbols that sometimes come from Eletian minds; most Eletians simply see them in their mind and draw them without realizing it. Eletians don't understand all of their symbols, but there have been a few Eletians that came to understand what some of the symbols meant. The rest are a mystery to them.

Altiva's friend: Igraine Nayoma: A young 15-year old Eletian: she is known for always drawing, and she understands old Eletians symbols of basic nature. Her brother Wil Nayoma is a famous philosopher: he's 26. Their parents are alive, but are sick with Rimalva, a fast-spreading epidemic in Liatha. Igraine has blue hair, green eyes, is taller than average girls her age at 5'7", and she's quite slim. Igraine and Altiva have known each other for 10 years, since childhood. They met when Igraine once came with her brother Wil, to Cliatha. Igraine has a lot of visions and she nevers remember them, but Altiva writes what Igraine says down, in a small book that Igraine also sketches symbols in. (She's not sure what they mean, she just sees them) Eletians live outside of Cliatha, in a separate city called Duatha.  
*Igraine is in love with prince Uriel, but I won't explain how they met or how they came to love each other just yet.

* * *

Race 3: Vilotian Race

Vilotians are physically in tune with the world. Basically they can commune with nature which means speaking to animals is quite common according to the Vilotians, and they're typically known for speaking with spirits of the old world. Vilotians call those that are departed, "The Yuna" , and the Yuna are neither bad nor good once they pass, but they help out only when they want to. The Vilotians are also medicinally skilled and are the main healers of Liatha. They love to use natural remedies to help others, and their an open group that goes with the flow basically. Physically Vilotians are muscular, tall, lean, and range in height. They're humanoid but the women are almost as strong as the men. Both genders are quite tall, and the average height is 6 ft for a male, and 5'10" for a female. Vilotians roam from different areas of Liatha; they're considered nomadic in spirit, so it's common to see them with different skin tones.

Altiva's friend: Rolfe Maithers, he & Altiva worked together before. The Bloodbound of Cliatha will be explained, as well as Rolfe and Altiva's friendship when I start writing chapters. Rolfe is 6'1" and he's 17, which is a year older than Altiva. Rolfe has an adventurous spirit and is known to be fearless whenever danger approaches. He talks to plenty of animals and is one of the strongest of Vilotians that can talk to the Yuna. He receives wisdom from his ancestors, and he talks with friends that have passed, but none of the Yuna knows where the Rimalva epidemic started (The Rimalva will be explained later in the main story).

* * *

Race 4: Trilayns

Trilayns are a hidden race in Liatha, and the remaining members left are mainly split in Cliatha. Not many Cliathans knows that they have Trilayn blood in their genetics. The full-blooded Trilayns originally came to Cliatha from Ophara, which is halfway across Liatha. Trilayns are known of, and Cliathans are aware that there are some among them with their blood.(Xue Xue: I do not know what she is saying there, sigh) Trilayns understand scientific laws, and they can control and manipulate Quintessence, or the kinetic energy of the world. They can use Quintessence to make things move, to teleport, but it requires vast amount of energy. In some circumstances, powerful Trilayns have manipulated Quintessence so strongly that they could scientifically changed Liatha completely which is known as Quintessence trait. This is as far as I'm going explaining the abilities of the Trilayns, and that's because the Trilayns as well as the Cliathans are two races that have a lot of history mingled up together. Physically, Trilayns don't really have a basic genetic make-up. Trilayns are mainly marked by what they can do, and if they have the gift to manipulate energy. Few Cliathans with Trilayn blood haven't even realize that the Quintessence trait lies in them, and there ain't that many full-blooded Trilayns left in the world.

Altiva's crush/best friend/soon to be boyfriend/fiancé: Gabriel Aithne, he is at the age of eighteen and he often watches out for Altiva whenever he can. Though his ranking is below a Hunter, but he's one of the strongest of the Bloodbound. He has dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. He's slim yet muscular since most of his time he training for the Bloodbound. He and Altiva have a strange relationship, because they don't make it obvious that they like each other, and it's very rare for them to spend too much time alone; both of them are busy with the Bloodbound. Even though Gabriel does have the Trilayn bloodline in his veins, but he doesn't know it yet. He has the noesis of mathematics, and known as one of the top tacticians for the Bloodbound when missions are created, and when he's placed in a team and has to do some quick thinking. He trains for the Bloodbound for 3 hours each day, and helps out trainees. Gabriel has a gift, the gift of disobeying natural laws, also he often leaps great distances, yet sometimes he doesn't realize it. For a fact, it is best to stay out of his way when he is angered. He is very passive so there isn't much to anger him, but Gabriel is known being sweet and slightly intuitive. No one can read him including Altiva, but she's comes to understand him as time progresses through life.  
*Gabriel is a rare type of Breaker: he also has a duty as a tactician that he does.

* * *

Race 5: Cliathans

Cliathans were made protectors of the world by the Hurelans long ago, at the beginning of the Written Era, or W.E. They were written as protectors in the book of Daewen, by the ancestors of the Aeryn. Most Cliathans have the ability to use elemental magic; although air, water, earth, and fire can be used by all Cliathans, there is usually one element that a Cliathan will become accustomed with. Cliathan magic can be done either by chanting in the Aileen language (magic language), or simply thinking of what they want to happen and then using magical energy to bring it into motion. Cliathans enjoys to do research, and their city of Cliatha completely advanced in magical properties. Guests can be easily accommodated into their city because as protectors of Liatha the Cliathans associate daily with Hurelans, Vilotians, and Eletians.

The Cliathan Protectors: Bloodbound  
Bloodbound hierarchy:  
-Men: Trainee to Breaker to Hunter (not official yet)  
-Women: Trainee to Punisher to Huntress (not official yet)  
-There are Tacticians, as well as Physical Art Instructors, and there are majors, as well as Weapon Instructors and there are Researchers of the Bloodbound.  
-As for the Bloodbound, even though all Cliathans can use Magic, only certain people can manipulate both magic and energy and only Bloodbound members learn the Physical Arts.

-Cliathan protectors are chosen by the book of Daewen, but they have a choice whether or not they want to protect Liatha, and those who say yes, have the option granted to them: to be trained as a Bloodbound trainee.

* * *

About the main character & her family:Altiva Lockheart

Altiva is the youngest Huntress at 16 which she became a member of the Bloodbound at the age of 8. She is intelligent, compassionate, and brave. Also her mother, Mariesse Lockheart is a prominent Huntress, and her father, Kiran Lockheart is the Bloodbound's top tactician Mariette still lives in Cliatha: she trains the bloodbound as a Huntress, and she's also a representative of the Bloodbounds in worldly affairs; she handles all international business. Kiran is a prominent tactician, but he fell ill with Rimalva suddenly. Altiva is ironically respected alongside the 4 older Huntresses that she associates with. They are known as Renaiya Unita, Eliena Halvera, Shyla Yuveene, and her own mother Mariesse Lockheart. Her mother is also a trainer of female Bloodbound trainees, and she is a representative for the Cliathans. Altiva loves to fight, and she is considered the main one to get her friends out of trouble. She's also considered the most secretive, as she sometimes keeps her feelings to herself. She's very compassionate, but most people can't read her.  
Altiva loves to use fire magic when confronting Cliathan enemies:  
*Nightstalkers  
*Draegons  
*Wranglers  
*Plaegans  
*Common criminals  
*Essence Hunters  
*The Wraithe

Notes:  
=All will be explain later.  
=I guess you can say the Bloodbound is the Law and Order group of Liatha, and that they help other races negotiate if tension begins to rise.

=The Chronicles of Altiva Lockhart will not only show how Altiva evolves into a Huntress, but also how she learns to be a good friend, fighter, and ultimately one of the most prominent Bloodbound Huntresses out there. She may be even better than her mother, and know something that her mother does not; how Rimalva came to be, and she might even find the cure.  
* Rimalva is a new disease that saps the energy of those that have it; Rimalva victims' skin turn pale at first, then it slowly turns black.  
* With the help of the Vilotians' herbal medicines, those with Rimalva feel no pain from the disease, but the victims still can not do any laborious tasks.  
* The remedy for pain is called Ali' Elixer which is named after the Vilotian who dedicated herself to helping with the disease; yet, there is still no cure for this disease.

* * *

Titles (Still in beta):  
The first book will officially be named The Chronicles of Altiva Lockheart: Book 1: Bloodbound  
The second book might be titled The Chronicles of Altiva Lockheart: Book 2: Huntress


End file.
